Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power generating element.
Description of the Related Art
There have been attempts to convert vibration energy into electric energy. Vibration energy is generally generated from vibrations caused by structural bodies (e.g., roads, bridges, buildings, and industrial machineries), moving bodies (e.g., automobiles, railroad cars, and aircraft), and human body movements, and from environmental vibrations (e.g., wave power, wind power).
A vibration power generating device has been proposed including an elastic sheet deformable by a vibration load, a piezoelectric film disposed on a surface of the elastic sheet, and electrodes disposed on both surfaces of the piezoelectric film. This power generating device generates power as the elastic sheet undergoes a deformation and the piezoelectric film then undergoes a distortion by a stretching or compressing force.
The piezoelectric film is made of PVDF (polyvinylidene fluoride) that is one type of polymer piezoelectric bodies.
Owing to their flexibility, such polymer piezoelectric bodies (including PVDF) have wider application compared to ceramic piezoelectric bodies having a higher hardness.